


Seduction, Tony-style

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, naughty Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Steve goes down to the workshop to bring Tony a cup of freshly brewed coffee - and to make sure that Tony is in fact still alive. He really should have known that Tony would find a verycreativeway to prove to him that he is actually still very much alive.(Or: Tony loves to make Steve blush.)(And Steve loves it when Tony makes him blush. Not that he would ever admit to it.)





	Seduction, Tony-style

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back (again) XD At least for a short moment, tomorrow is the start of the new semester... 
> 
> I hope you like my take on Tony being a naughty boy and Steve blushing all over the place XD You'd do me a world of good by leaving me a wee word about how/if you liked the manip, there's really tons of work going into those! Thank you for making my day a lot brighter ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/123316/123316_original.jpg)  



End file.
